The Doctor and The Witch
by Tinkerbell-Star-1990
Summary: What happens when the Tardis takes the Doctor to Hogwarts School? Who will he meet? And why has the Tardis brought him here? All will be answered when he meet a young witch. Tenth Doctor/Hermione


**This is my first story and it was inspired by a YouTube video. Thanks to AnamariaSparrow. All characters from Harry Potter go to J.K Rowling, and all those in Doctor Who go to Russel T Davies. Enjoy. Please R&R.**

The Doctor and The Witch

Crash Landing

The Doctor's hearts had been broken before. When he lost Galifray that's when his hearts truly broke. He had never felt pain like this since that day when Galifray burned. He thought he had finally found someone to spend years with. But Rose was now gone. Suck in another diemension, and he was alone. He tapped a few buttons in the console and walked around to the other side of it. He slowly pulled a lever and was knocked over by the sudden jolt of the Tardis. He held on to the Tardis floor as it shook like an earthquake had hit the Tardis.

--

Hermione was standing in her Denfence against the Dark Arts lesson which Professor Lupin was teaching. They were learning about Boggarts, the Boggart is one of the most fearsome creatures in existence. It took the form of whatever or whoever the person who was facing it feared the most. Professor Lupin had introduced the class to a Riddikulus charm, which when used right can repel a boggart, but what really killed a boggart was laughter. The boggart was fortunatly trapped in a wardrobe. The class formed an line with Ron, Hermione and Harry being first, second and third.

"Now remember class, boggarts can take the form of something you fear in the past, present or future, just a word of warning. Anyway, come on Ron you first." Lupin reminded them.

Ron slowly walked up to the wardrobe with a very scared expression on his face. Lupin flashed his wand at the lock on the wardrobe, it slowly unlocked and fell to the floor. The door slowly opened, and all that was on show was one very long leg. More and more legs started to slither out until there was eight very long legs coming out of the wardrobe. The room was completly silent apart from the faint sound of Ron whimpering. Suddenly the door was smashed open as a very large spider ran towards Ron.

"Wand at the ready Ron, wand at the ready." Lupin warned him.

Ron rechieved his wand from his pocket. He pointed his wand at the spider and just managed to stop shaking long enough to point it directly at him.

"Riddikulus" Ron whimpered.

The spider suddenly conducted roller blades on the end of it's eight legs. The line of students let out laughter as the spider tried to balance but failed.

"Very good Ron, very amusing. All right, next!" Lupin shouted.

Ron moved to the back of the line, as the student shouted praise to him. Hermione walked up to the spider waiting to see what it would turn into. She had never really thought what she feared the most, so maybe it would be something she would fear in the future. The boggart was no longer a spider anymore and it was twisting and turning trying to decide what Hermione feared. It suddenly chose it's form; a strange blue box. It looked like it was floting, twisting and turning. Hermione could just make out the words on the top of the box; 'Police Public Call Box'. The box stopped moving the doors opened and a man stepped out of it. He wore a three-piece stripy suit; his hair was sticky up in many different places. He was staring straight at Hermione, he slowly held his hand to her. She stood there silently for a minute or so. He lowered his hand and stepped into the box.

"Wand at the ready Hermione" Lupin shouted.

Hermione reached for her wand and pointed it at the boggart. She had no idea how she would come to fear this man and this box, but it would be something she would have to figure out herself. Suuddenly the whole room began to shake. Like an earthquke had hit the room. Hermione stared at the box as it suddenly looked like it was getting closer. The Box lunged towards Hermione as she realised that it wasn't the boggart, it was the real thing.

"Hermione, watch out" Ron screamed, as he and Harry ran towards her. But it was too late. They heard Hermione scream as the blue box landed right on top of her. That was the last that they saw of Hermione.

**Thanks. Please R&R! Next chapter uploaded soon. I know the chapters are short but I think people lose interest if the chapters are too long.**


End file.
